User talk:Chillispike
if i have left you a message on your talk page, please reply there to keep the conversation together VP and TSO - patterns and Stones If you see that the stone for your armor set it wrong leave me a note below here, because if the stone is wrong there it will be wrong somewhere else too and i could change it easier that way. Thanks Chillispike 15:27, 18 April 2008 (UTC) :when i saw the typo in the overview i remembered that kodia corrected the same typos in both templates a couple days ago, so i just went ahead and corrected this one as well --Vraeth 12:48, 1 April 2009 (UTC) ::I happy about the two typo fix from kodia and you, since i know/saw that the template got the typo fix too. ::I added the note as a reminder to check that the template got updated too. ::-- 12:54, 1 April 2009 (UTC) Happy! Happy birthday!--Kodia 22:54, 4 June 2009 (UTC) :thanks =) -- 23:04, 4 June 2009 (UTC) GU52 Spells Hey Chilli, when doing GU52 spells could you just move the old page to the new one instead of copying and creating a new article? Just to keep the edit history, since the spells only really changed in name. --lordebon 11:06, 15 July 2009 (UTC) :I would had done that anyway for the other coercer spells .. but since i was away a little i wanted to do it that way to get a better overview of the new template again =). -- 11:11, 15 July 2009 (UTC) ::Np, just wanted to check =). Yeah, a lot has changed in the template, I tried to get rid of all the junk from the old one and make it look like it does in-game. I've moved some pages around to get the edit history back, so no harm done, just wanted to save ya some time later. The old spell names you can tag AfD, we've decided not to keep them since they won't be coming back. --lordebon 11:20, 15 July 2009 (UTC) wheel none I guessed/feared so .. lol .. i knew there was an "-" or "x" that hides it .. copy paste from old spell failure :( -- 11:16, 15 July 2009 (UTC) :Yeah, I never liked that implementation in the old template. Just putting in - suppresses the icon =) --lordebon 11:20, 15 July 2009 (UTC) ::On that call .. thank you sorting the move .. but why did you used redirect suppressed .. considering it's a rollback right (i think) and that it would be more usefull for older players to find the right new spell name. -- 11:25, 15 July 2009 (UTC) :::We're not leaving redirects for the old spells. While it may be harder for older players to find the new spell name, thats something we can easily do with a GU52 rename table or something on the talk page or a subpage. Leaving all the redirects now just ties us to the old names. People need to make the jump sooner or later, and pretty much everything (to my knowledge) in-game uses the new naming (or if it does not currently, will do if the Devs get a /bug on it). Another reason: Now things that have the old names still on them on the wiki will have redlinks and the old names will show up as a wanted page, allowing us to track them and see what else needs updating. --lordebon 13:38, 15 July 2009 (UTC) ::::Ah kewl. makes sense ! -- 16:04, 15 July 2009 (UTC) Darklight Wood Timeline Headsup Hey. User:Jemsmck asked me in private emails about working on the template for Darklight Woods. He's going to be playing around in his sandbox with it so he can learn about how we're doing things. I pointed him to your work on the Moors timeline and recommended he contact you with questions since I'm going to be on vacation for two weeks starting Saturday. This is your heads up that he might come a-callin' or might send you email via the wiki. I didn't want you to be surprised by his contacting you.--Kodia 21:54, 23 July 2009 (UTC) :Oh, yeah np happy to help =) -- 23:00, 23 July 2009 (UTC) Timelines I have started work on the Darklight Wood Timeline. My work is here if you want to take a look at it and let me know what you think. Once I think I am done with it, I will send you a message to check it for approval if that is ok. --Jemsmck 23:54, 23 July 2009 (UTC) :Yeah np. :When i look at the current template it's ok to add the quests from Calnozz J'Melvirr and Dirzdia T'Zauvirr but when the Wanderlust Fair onwards should be on the next template. :Template:Moors of Ykesha Timeline has such a split too. :-- 09:16, 24 July 2009 (UTC) Congratulations! *Janze-Nek 06:35, 28 August 2009 (UTC) :gratz indeed :) --Vraeth 07:28, 28 August 2009 (UTC) ::o_O thanks =) -- 09:13, 28 August 2009 (UTC) I find it amusing as hell that I've not had to delete a single page since we made you an admin.--Kodia 12:12, 30 August 2009 (UTC) :Hmm i hope that is a good sign =) -- 18:31, 30 August 2009 (UTC) ::Hey, I'm all for it. It means I don't have to pester Uberfuzzy to run the bot when editors get ahead of me while I'm at my office job and I come home to see 50+ pages. :) (Not that I'm complaining! It's great to see the editing, but it's a slogfest to do them all by hand. The bot is much faster.)--Kodia 21:16, 30 August 2009 (UTC) Once the caching gets itself sorted out, you should see your user name highlighted in the recent changes list.--Kodia 01:06, September 2, 2009 (UTC) :cool =) -- 09:56, September 2, 2009 (UTC) Sorry bout Sorry bout the anon post Chilli was me again :No problem =) :-- 15:01, September 5, 2009 (UTC) Moniker Kodia says you are deleting stuff a quick rate. How about for a moniker? It spoofs both "delete" and "the L33T" an homage to your ability with templates (very l33t, imo). Janze-Nek 18:56, September 4, 2009 (UTC) :So let it be written, so let it be done. I declare this a decree of Cabal Consensus. Muahahaha.--Kodia 18:57, September 4, 2009 (UTC) ::... I'm sent here by the chosen one ... (from Metallica - Creeping Death) ::I like that one already =) -- 14:57, September 5, 2009 (UTC) *cough* Just saying hi. Ewil 07:32, September 7, 2009 (UTC) :Hello, nice to see you back at eq2i =) -- 10:56, September 7, 2009 (UTC) ::Wow, the original returns. Long time no see, Ewil. --lordebon 14:16, September 7, 2009 (UTC) category:brigand please dont edit the brigand category, it is a work in progress. thank you --Vraeth 17:20, September 9, 2009 (UTC) :Sorry i feared that, i only corrected the Daring Advance line for Brigands because it changes for Swashbucklers too -- 17:23, September 9, 2009 (UTC) ::yea i was about to do it once im finished with brigs :) --Vraeth 17:34, September 9, 2009 (UTC) Thanks for your message I'm just questing the order of rime timeline. I added an information about a required quest and will carefully edit more if i found more bugs. Thanks for your message, i was the user without a login =) :Welcome to the wiki and thanks for your edit. The greeting message you received is an automatic welcome message greeting you at the wiki. It inserts the name of the last administrator to edit at the wiki and welcomes you automatically with their name :-- 21:25, September 11, 2009 (UTC) ::Yep, and since Chilli is an editin' foo recently, he gets luck of the draw. We could set the welcome to an actual name, technically, but the sentiment is the same. Welcome!--Kodia 21:43, September 11, 2009 (UTC) No Please don't automatically spam anon contributions with something like that. Most people, when first editing a wiki, are nervous about changing something, and immediately seeing a "new messages" box tends to scare away more than it retains. Additionally, I choose to remain anonymous and will continue to remain anonymous for any additional edits I make. 12:53, September 24, 2009 (UTC) :The greeting message you received is an automatic welcome message greeting you at the wiki. It inserts the name of the last administrator to edit at the wiki and welcomes you automatically with their name In addition to the normal welcome message it suggested only that you could create an account. :Of course you don't have to create a account, but if you want more Information why it could be usefull read please. :-- 13:15, September 24, 2009 (UTC) away I will be away the next few hours -- 17:19, September 24, 2009 (UTC) :back again. -- 09:08, September 25, 2009 (UTC) Need link help On I am trying to link to Category:Portal Warden (NPC Type) and failing. Can you help me with this? --Sigrdrifa 20:03, September 24, 2009 (UTC) :Sure :i fixed the link for you. :Portal Warden is the text for the link to Portal Warden :-- 09:08, September 25, 2009 (UTC) Hey Chilli Hey Chilli, Thanks for approving my Stormhammer update(s - one was just submitted. I thought I was logged in already :) :hihi =) -- 22:42, October 5, 2009 (UTC) Random Categories Actually the random categories weren't so random, just inexpertly applied. See my talk page. I have to head to work at the moment, but I think the user has a good point, as does Lordebon. More discussion on the recipe book page if you're interested. Scholar essentials volume 12, I believe.--Kodia 10:33, October 14, 2009 (UTC) :I saw them and i understand the intention behind. Sorry for the missleading note on the change, should i start a forum topic about the recipe books so we have them in 1 place? :Template:CraftedItem could generate those Categories too if needed. -- 10:50, October 14, 2009 (UTC) Heroes vs Heroes' It is actually Heroes' (with the apostrophe) for Heroes' Festival. All of the Ecology NPC and some of the quest givers have that usage, and it is used in the official announcement. Janze-Nek 13:06, November 25, 2009 (UTC) :Already went through and changed it all before I saw this. You are absolutely correct that there is an apostrophe. --lordebon 16:21, November 25, 2009 (UTC) ::I ain't moved them coz i thinked it was named wrong. i moved them because the template linking works easier that way. ::If you search for the Heroes' timeline you got redirected to the Heroes timeline and the Quests got the template faster. ::Was just an easy way to fix it for me. ::*Sigh* let me see how i can fix the code to link to ' templates correctly .. may takes some :: -- 20:26, November 25, 2009 (UTC) :::Timeline template fixed found, please let me know if other pages have a problem with the ' autolinking ::: -- 20:33, November 25, 2009 (UTC) Why no Hit Bonus I've been wondering why you took out the Hit Bonus for combat arts? Hit Bonus is still used in Everquest 2, and shows up in the spell examine window. It belongs in the spell box itself, because unlike spell resistibility, it doesn't change over the various spell tiers (i.e. Hit Bonus is the same whether a spell is Apprentice or Master, whereas spell resistibility does change between Apprentice and Master (and belongs in the spell line section, where I've been putting it)). I've been including the Hit Bonus (where applicable) in the combat arts I've modified (even though it's not currently showing), so it's in there for a lot of CAs. :I guess you mean the spellinformation2 template, Lordebon revamped that one. :I don't why the Resistability and the hit binus are no longer part of thr revamped template. :-- 12:05, December 2, 2009 (UTC) ::Resistability is not there because it varies by quality of the spell/CA. As for hitbonus -- get me a screenshot of how it looks in game and I'll add it to the template. --lordebon 14:18, December 2, 2009 (UTC) :::Screenshot uploaded. Left a message on lordebon's talk page --AndonSage 18:32, December 3, 2009 (UTC)AndonSage ::::The rest of the discussion can be found here -- 20:34, December 3, 2009 (UTC) Renaming Fury spells for LU52 Hiya :) I've been working on Fury spells today as you noticed. After redoing the spell information for four spell lines, I took a break, after which I intended to go ahead and rename the Fury spells that hadn't been changed yet (I figured I might as well get that done before continuing the spell information changes). I was surprised when I noticed some had been changed by you during my break :) Anyway, I see that not all have been changed yet, but I don't want to interfere with your changes. Do you plan on finishing renaming all the spells that still need it? If not, let me know when you're done and I'll get the rest. If so, great! Thanks :) --AndonSage 17:09, December 4, 2009 (UTC)AndonSage :I changed those 2 .. 3 spells that where red links for Category:Fury. Like one spell was name xxyy V or so so i renamed them fast. then i stopped again =) :So na only renamed those few quick and i'n not planning to rename more atm. : -- 18:33, December 4, 2009 (UTC) Sorry about that.. I am sorry about the screw ups on the posts, there were my first. Is there some place that contains templates to all the layouts etc. I read a bit, but obviously not enough. Not sure how to get to here to read a response so perhaps you could email me your response. Thanks and again sorry, was simply trying to help. :Hello! :It's totaly no problem if you start pages with only a little information, but to make sure that all pages get a wikify, such pages get the wikify tag. :Which means the side is maybe missing a template or some more links. :If you want to start a page with a template, then the best way is to use the preload buttons on above the edit window of new pages. :In case you have more questions let me know =) :-- 22:28, December 9, 2009 (UTC) Thanks thanks for helping me with my page :p :No problem! i hope you like the char box too =) -- 00:32, January 6, 2010 (UTC) Cherica Unregistered contributor 75.135.38.224 is "Cherica" hehe sorry forgot to log in ;-) trying to get my feet wet and help where I can :No problem at all =) -- 11:03, January 8, 2010 (UTC) Faction template You have rewritten the Faction template. I ask that you rewrite the directions to it, as well. The elimination of Good and Bad needs to be addressed in the template Parameters. Janze-Nek 08:53, January 17, 2010 (UTC) :Parameter for the new and old format are listed now, once all articles got updated i will remove the old format from the template. :-- 23:05, January 17, 2010 (UTC) ::I'll be looking at trying to do this with my bot. Having them categorized was the first step, the rest shouldn't be that hard with some simple find/replace or regex. --lordebon 00:37, January 18, 2010 (UTC) :::Keep in mind that the second parameter can either be the +/- value or good/bad. -- 10:18, January 18, 2010 (UTC) Bot run with my bot done all parameter 3 of the Faction template corrected/removed. -- 22:36, February 19, 2010 (UTC) (The) Right Way If the game lists an area using the should we also include that in descriptions. I've noticed a lot of places leave that out. The Eye of Dartain, becoming just Eye of Dartain. I understand that for links to be correct they should direct you right back the corresponding page. Is there a general trend or convention I should be aware of when editing? RamblingDragon 21:52, February 18, 2010 (UTC)RamblingDragon :The "the" or "an" should be as in-game. If a POI comes up on-screen as "The Eye of Dartain" then it's article should include the "the". --lordebon 22:01, February 18, 2010 (UTC) ::The naming policy says that Items, POIs and so on should have there name like they apear ingame. If the poi is called The Eye of Dartain then the article should have the The too. ::I corrected two things for The Eye of Dartain ::*iname= Name of the uploaded image, i removed the input since no image was uploaded (and the input should be something like The Eye of Dartain.jpg) ::*Patch= Sentinel's Fate was missing ::-- 22:04, February 18, 2010 (UTC) ChilliBot approved Your bot, User:ChilliBot is now approved for use. Please bot responsibly. And please update the description of what your bot does on the Bot policy page, since I sort of made it guess at how you'd want to list it.--Kodia 22:51, February 18, 2010 (UTC) :Thanks! I changed the purpose only a tiny bit since the bot will be used for rather complex changes. -- 09:26, February 19, 2010 (UTC) Thanks and apologies Thanks for all the edits you've been making to my new pages. Apologies that you have to keep changing my stuff. But at least I'm paying attention to what you change, and hopefully you won't have to make too many of the same edits over and over. --Morlane 22:51, February 19, 2010 (UTC) :no worries, no problem =) learning by doing ftw ^^ -- 23:04, February 19, 2010 (UTC) I'll chime in here too, Morlane and say please keep up the great work. Some info is always always always better than none. And we really appreciate your willingness to learn. If you have questions, don't hesitate to ask.--Kodia 01:21, February 20, 2010 (UTC) Updated Blue Stats and Green Stats Hey I was trying to up date an an article 'Spiked Amygdalan Club' and before I made any edits I clicked the Blue Stats helper to see the clals for the new stats. This was a great help. the problem I had was with the new Green stats, +24 Crush is now +24 physical and I did not know how to account for that. Since it was not a blue stat it did not appear in its helper page. Is it possible to add the new 'green' stats to the blue stats helper while we update all the equipment items or is there a bot that will do it? The Mac 15:13, February 20, 2010 (UTC) :Thanks for the info! :I changed the template it's vsphysical now instead of vscrush, vspierce, vsslash. (and tested the new change on Spiked Amygdalan Club) :My bot will learn how to make that change too so it get's sorted on the same run. :-- 16:13, February 20, 2010 (UTC) ::id like to point out for a couple blue stats (especially the % ones), there is no + sign in front of them, like double attack, crit mit, mitinc, dps, power/health regen, extra parry/dodge/riposte chance. extra shield block chance was renamed to block chance only, but still with %. now that i try to check more of them, i have a feeling it is only the abmod that has the + sign. --Vraeth 10:07, February 21, 2010 (UTC) :::Hategain should have a +/- too i think. :::I gonna check some other blue stats and update the template and my bot later on, so i will hold the bot atm a little to check more possible changes and then i let him run again. :::-- 11:25, February 21, 2010 (UTC) I update some more the parameter esb got changed to bchance and some other parameters have the % now. -- 17:00, February 21, 2010 (UTC) Love EquipEffectDesc! Thanks for editing one of the items I put in to use that template. It's a lovely discovery. And today, I taught myself to edit it to add an effect that wasn't in it yet. I'm still having loads of fun, even if it is driving my wife batty that I'm progressing so slowly in the actual game because I'm checking everything I encounter as I go. *grin* --Morlane 22:20, February 21, 2010 (UTC) :I know that way of adding stuff hehe :normaly i take a lot of screenshots while doing quests and then i add all of it later =) :-- 23:21, February 21, 2010 (UTC) FactCheck - verify of zonename needed I called a factcheck for nearly all SF instances because i have doubts in the zone names. The most look like the names they had in the beta forum, so please verify the zonenames ingame! see EverQuest 2 Wiki:Policy/Naming and Forum:POLICY UPDATE DISCUSSION: Valid ZONE and POI name sources -- 11:44, February 22, 2010 (UTC) Zones By Level Hi Chilli I'm a big fan of your work and contributions! I was curious if you could expand the ZBL to include the new tier from Sentinels Fate.. Tried working with it, but I can't make it look right, the lines seem stuck at lvl 80. Kind regards --Eadgyt 14:50, February 23, 2010 (UTC) :It's on my task list, i will see what i can do =) -- 14:53, February 23, 2010 (UTC) ::Update of the template and the table done, enjoy the adding of new zones =) -- 20:03, February 23, 2010 (UTC) You are the best! thanks :) --Eadgyt 06:36, February 24, 2010 (UTC) sidebar, current update, etc sidebar should be updated to gu55 and sf --Vraeth 16:48, February 25, 2010 (UTC) :Thanks for the reminder! updated. -- 16:52, February 25, 2010 (UTC) Transmuting / Adorning Changes With Sentinel's Fate, Transmuting is now a Harvesting skill, and the Secondary Tradeskill is called Adorning. I tried adding in a new item, Essential Adornments Volume 1, but it has a few problems. 1) Adorning comes up as an invalid class, and 2) the icon is trying to add .jpg to the end of the name, which doesn't work so well when the icon ends in .png :) Take a look at the link, and you'll see what I mean. I uploaded a screenshot of the examine window for the book, so you can see what it looks like. Thanks! AndonSage 07:38, February 28, 2010 (UTC) :Both got fixed :Adorning and Adorner got added to the class check :I made a easy fix for the icon, if a png exists it shows the png otherwise the jpg (if it's not used the default one). The suffix .jpg or .png are not needed when the icon parameter is used for a RecipeBook atm so i don't have to do a bot run for all Recipe Books. :-- 19:27, February 28, 2010 (UTC) Bot "patch fix" I disagree with what you've done with your bot with changing a patch of LU55 to Sentinel's Fate. This is not a valid blanket change. Sentinel's Fate is an expansion patch and is only available to those that own said expansion. LU55 patch items are available to anyone who owns the previous content at the time of the patch. Furthermore, precedence here at EQ2i is to have separate categories. Take Category:Rise of Kunark and Category:LU40. It's not the best example, but it does clearly show that the two things are quite different. Furthermore, it's best to discuss large blanket changes like this before running them to avoid situations like this. --lordebon 18:38, March 1, 2010 (UTC) :I understand that such a ninja change with my bot isn't the best way, but i made it in the last expansion(s) (manualy) too :/ :The point of the update for me isn't the fact that you need the expansion to get these quests but the fact that those changes came with the release of the expansion aka LU55. :In order to get those quests, POI's, nameds and so you need the Expansion the zones got released and not the current expansion yeah but it was a change with the release of the expansion. :An option would be that all quests are LU55, since they got added with that liveupdate, but to get those quests you need the expansion to travel to the new zones, but it would be a little confusing i think. :-- 19:08, March 1, 2010 (UTC) ::It wasn't confusing to me in the past. A patch of LUxx means that it was released as a 'free' update to existing content. A patch with an expansion name means that the content was added in an expansion launch. Thus stuff that was added to TT was LU55 but stuff in SF was Sentinel's Fate. Should we start a forum topic on this to see what we should do going forward? I don't think there ever was an official policy on it, but the whole RoK vs LUxx thing just seemed to be SOP to me. --lordebon 22:30, March 1, 2010 (UTC) :::I think your suggestion regarding LU55 vs TT makes sense, Lordebon. AndonSage 00:37, March 2, 2010 (UTC) Green Stats order for Equipment If you take a look at Band of Elemental Prowess, you can see that Parry is not in the correct order when compared to the in-game examine window. I've noticed this problem before, but hadn't brought it up to you before. Is this something you can fix, please? Thanks :) AndonSage 21:53, March 1, 2010 (UTC) :done, i changed the sorting of the skills, offence melee skills then defence melee skills :-- 22:08, March 1, 2010 (UTC) ::Wow! That was quick! :) Thanks! Now take a look at Band of the Underfoot Armies. Ability Modifier needs to be moved to after Ability Casting Speed, please :) AndonSage 22:11, March 1, 2010 (UTC) :::many blue stats need to be reorderd :/ :::I made an overview of them here, i started it before SF so i need to review it at some point. :::I will watch some more items and then i will resort all bluestats at once, so i don't swap them back and forth to much :::-- 22:20, March 1, 2010 (UTC)